Coffee and Chocolate
by ladyblack-mara
Summary: Coffee shop AU, kinda. In which Loki lives as a famous chef and has a re-encounter with someone he thought he would never see again: Dr. Tony Stark. Add a nice little Family meeting with drama and get a FrostIron special. Mini bang for the frostiron bang 2013.


_Ouch._

Pain filled his mind and scattered his thoughts. Cursing in his ancestor's tongue, Loki craddled his hurt hand to chest and winced when the cut bleed all over him. Whoever said that cuts weren't so bad, obviously never had his hand sliced open with a japanese kitchen knife.

Then again, he supposed it truly was just his fucking luck to have an apprentice run him over. Hurrying to the sink, he sighed in relieve when cold water soothed the burn of the wound. It definitely cleared his head, unfortunately it didn't make that blundering fool responsible for the whole mess dissapear. He did not have the nerves for this now.

"O-Oh my god, Sir, I- I'm so terribly s-sorry! I-It was my fault, I-I... Mister p-please I... oh god, you need a doctor, I- .. please don't fire me, a- an accident it was sire, I-"

"Stop your bleating, idiot!" Loki sucked in a sharp breath and looked first at the now silenced man and then at the mess on the kitchen floor. Annoyance was a... mild description for his mood right now.

"Well, don't just stand there! _Clean up this mess._" Not waiting for more orders the man scurried away. Sometimes Loki seriously wondered what he did in his past life to be surrounded by idiots.

"SIF!"

Really, it wasn't even midday yet and he was getting a migraine.

"I swear wench if you don't appear in AN INSTANT I'll fry your backside and serve it as the next meal!"

Grinding his teeth he cursed under his breath again. Of course today of all days, everything had to go wrong. Pressing a clean cloth on the wound he took a deep breath and hollered the name again. Of course that was the exact moment the woman decided to appear.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Loki. I'm _**busy**_."

Flipping her messy ponytail back, she ignores his glare and went on. "Honestly, thanks to my slave driver of a boss, I still haven't learnt the art of teleporting. What do you want now?"

Sif, a woman in her late 20s had to be the longest employed employee of the bunch Loki ever hired. She truly wasn't pleasant to be around, fawning over his brother like a teenage girl and having the mouth of a sailor, but she got the job done. And Loki truly needed any help he could get in this crazed mess of a life he was currently living. Loki deigned her just with an unimpressed look.

"I didn't know you had gone blind as well as ugly, woman." Said woman had the audacity to grin. The pain in his scull intensified.

"Be glad I'm only your boss or I'd have you whipped long ago for your mouth, _**milady**_." Was that a smile? He narrowed his eyes. He definitely wasn't in a mood to deal with this right now. Sighing, the raven explained. "As you can see, I'm somewhat incapacitated at the moment. That fucking moron of a kitchen boy, Laufey made me hire just confused the kitchen for a school race." He took the cloth he had wrapped his hand with away and he held it up. Hissing at the pain the movement jostled, he grimaced. Sif, mirrored it in sympathy. "No way, you can finish that meal. Geez, Loki, that looks _**painful**_."

Rolling his eyes was definitely the only appropriate reaction, thank you very much.

"No shit Sherlock." Wrapping his hand back up, he continued; "As much as it pains me, I need you to take my place for a while. You're the most competent one of this hopeless bunch and tonight we can't afford a mistake. Not with this _client_, am I understood?"

The woman grinned, again.

"You worry too much, darling", her grin turned feral. "Leave your minions to me." Skipping away, his last thought was that hope might not be totally lost. A smile hovered over his lips. Today might not end in disaster yet. And after his hand was taken care of, he could still come back and supervise.

He _**did**_ have some pity for his minions left.

The way to the hospital was pretty uneventful; although he was definitely glad he had taken one of the more disposable apprentices to drive him to the hospital. He might be more pain-tolerant than others, but it didn't mean he planned to suffer unnecessarily. Still, he despised hospitals. He had been far too often in them for his liking.

The E.R. didn't disappoint. Normally Loki was a fan of Chaos, but to his chargrin were around him only people whining about their pain, making his head pulsate. Across from him sat a teenager with a black eye, his mother fussing over him and insistently pressing a bag of frozen peas to his face, much to the teen's chargrin. Loki held back a wince at the sound of the unnecessary chatter. At least it wasn't full enough that it would take hours until it was his turn.

One of the many perks of Central Stark Hospital was its modern technology and even in the E.R. it had a surprising organized structure. A blond nurse, with the name tag that read 'Jane', came over when she saw his hand and bandaged it up professionally. She was nice and efficient, making sure he did not feel the faintest bit of discomfort as she attended to his wounds. He might have liked her if his mood weren't so rotten. She was smart enough to realize that Loki was not in a mood to be spoken to and kept her conversation to him to a minimum, without losing her friendly professionalism.

He was barely listening to her, when a name caught his ear.

Fate couldn't be that cruel.

Apparently it could.

Once when Loki was a younger, he and his brother went along with their father to one of his business trips. Frigga had insisted, argueing that it would be educational for them and they might use it for some family bonding. Loki still remembers her smiling eyes, and how she said good bye to him last, hugging him and whispering: "Remember my little raven, good luck."  
How she kissed his forehead afterwards and gave father one last look ( a stern and angry look, he remembers now. Understands.) Before going back inside their house.

Sometimes he wished he would have never gone.

It was the last time he and Odin spoke to each other. The last time he called that man father before moving out immediately.

The last time he saw his mother's smile.

And of all people he would have to meet-

"Mr. Odinson? Dr. Stark will be ready to see you. Please follow me."

If he ever met the Norns in afterlife, he would make sure to strangle Skuld and her sisters for this.

It seemed like all the idiots decided to hurt themselves just when it was his turn in E.R., and as a chrry on the top just after that birthday party yesterday. Sometimes life was merciless. At least, Tony supposed, he was soon finished. Jane, that poor soul, still had to do her work for university (brilliant little mind that one, he seriously couldn't wait until he could hire her as doctor). Pepper was already getting on his heels that yes, she needed his signatures and no, just because he made her CEO of Stark Industries didn't mean he didn't have to do anything since he still owned the damn hospital.

The whole day was really just spiraling into a gigantic migraine. So he did the responsible thing and fled from her, hiding in the E.R. storage room for a few minutes until he was sure she had given up for the mean time. It wasn't like he didn't know that he had to eventually face the hospital paper work but if he could escape from it at least for a few more hours, he would definitely pretend they didn't exist. (It was not as Pepper didn't have things under control. She was the most efficient person he had ever met in his life and he knows that he would be lost without her.)

It was a very mature decision, thank you very much. The paper work on the patients was more than responsibility and annoyance enough for him. (Sometimes he wonders what his life would have been like if he hadn't been born in this medical emporium. He was a certified genius, so what would he have been? Probably a lot more fun than the stacks of paper work on his desk. Sometimes, especially in his night shifts, he could swear they became sentient and were about to attack him. That or it could also just have been his sleep and caffeine deprived mind seeing things. He bet on the former.)

He had just come back from his heaven sent break, sitting on his desk munching the rest of his donut, coffee in hand, when Jane sent in another patient, handing him the folder. She gave him a look between pity and annoyance, while she was at it. He grinned at her and opened the folder. He wondered what this poor bastard had done, only to freeze and stare.

It couldn't be. He was probably hallucinating. Maybe the technician Clint, the bastard finally went through with his threat of drugging him, to pay him back for that incident at the hospital New Year's party. Romanov and Barton sure were serious on that whole revenge after all, not that he was judging but at least he didn't have some obscure past going on.

He hadn't seen the name or the man for more than 10 years. And yet when he raised his eyes...

"What are you doing here?"

Even after all these years, they had to say it uncannily at the same time.

Now he really wished he hadn't run away from Pepper after all.

Talk about awkward twist of fate.

Loki shouldn't have gotten up this morning; he definitely learned his lesson: heed his forebording self-preservation instincts. No way he would ever get up again, if he felt that way one more time. He would probably get hit by a car, and heaven forbit meet a certain blonde oaf or relations...

The man across him didn't help the current position they were in at all, besides being frozen and gaping like a fish. It gave him enough time to study the man he hadn't seen in years. At first he appeared the same. Time it seems, had done nothing to his looks but refine him. Leave it to Stark to age gracefully. It made him loathe and glare all the more. He felt like he was back when they were 16, and somewhere in his chest something moved and twisted, and demanded blood.

Drawing into himself, he broke the thick tense silence.

"I suppose if you continue to only stare at me, I should take my leave and get my hand treated else where. By someone_ competent _maybe."

That seemed to the trick. Stark flinched and got down the table, his masks back in place and his face unreadible.

"It seems time hasn't tamed that tongue of yours. God,_ Loki_."

"_Stark_." mocked back. He successfully ignored the wishful tone in the man's voice and the curious churning of his stomach it ignited.

A small smile streched over the doctor's lips. Carefully assesing his face, Loki dully noted that it didn't reach his eyes. His brown eyes were dark. _Troubled_, a traitorous voice whispered in the back of his mind. He quickly snuffed it out.

"So... how_ the hell _did you end up here, Loki?"

"I do believe you still have eyes, or have they failed you Stark? I'm injured."

_"Obviously_.", the man drawled, insincerely, before stepping up to him. "Damn it Lokes, I want to know how!"

Not that. Never that again.

"Do. NOT. call me that. ", he growled just above a whisper. His face twisting into a snarl and the steps he took were measured, rigid. It was all Loki could do not to take the scissors on the doctor's desk and stab him with it.  
"Have I made myself clear?"His fists clenched, despite the pain in his left.  
"Do not presume to talk to me this way,_**ever again.**_ You have no _right_" he hissed.  
To his pleasure Stark took back a step, alarmed. he righted himself up to his full height, towering over Stark. "I am merely here for my hand, so since you are not able to conduct yourself professionally, I will not-"

"Hold your horses, I get it. _Mr. Odinson_." Stark held up his hands placantingly. Even when the gesture seemed to be apologetic, his smile was sharp. Loki gritted his teeth.

"As your doctor, I _professionally _need to know how you _succintly_ managed to aquire this injury. You never were one to be clumsy."

Feeling somehow surer with the forced distance in their interaction, Loki's stance relaxed a notch.

"An idiot in my vacinity was. Resulting with my hand meeting a sharp knife." That should be sufficient.

The doctor narrowed his eyes at his answer but reminded gratefully silent but for a snort.

Stark took his hand and started to peel away the bandage. He was taken aback at how gently his touch was. His hand barely hurt. Who knew Stark could be gentle? Completely fucosed on his hand, Loki was surprised when Stark suddenly spoke.

"Is he still alive?"

"What do you think?" he replied dryly.

Stark snorted and continued his work.

They didn't speak again until Stark was finished.

Back at the restaurant, (just in time to save the main dish from utter doom, Honestly, were there any decent employees left?!) and Ragnorok averted, Loki shoved the hospital and its inhabitants and whatever they've stirred in his emotions back into the recess of his mind. He had more important matters to attend; the guests had arrived.

Brandishing his best attire, he checked on the meals again and took a deep breath and went to welcome his "family" to Thor's betrothal dinner. He just hoped by Ygdrasil that tonight wouldn't end in slaughter.

"Loki!"

Of course he would be accosted by Thor the second he saw him. He honestly wondered why he bothered to hope it would change. But as the situation could not be changed, he refrained from the insults that his tongue was already charged with and merely flinched at the slap on his back.

"Thor."

"Brother! Don't be so formal! Today is a day of celebrations and I am delighted to see you again after so long. How long has it been?"

"Too short apparently" Thor's radiant smile dimmed to a grin. "I see you still host that same unique humor brother!"

"Ignoring his brother Loki continued."So where's the lucky bride to be? I'd think you would already carry her inside with you." At that Thor's radiance was back. Turning around, Loki was finally able to greet the other guests. Frigga and Odin himself just at the door and behind them-

"Oh."

"Dear brother, let me introduce you to my wonderful, brave and intelligent lady, Jane Foster."

'What does one do in such a situation?', mused Loki. What indeed. He ended up walking up to Jane, who in her defense admirably hid any indication of having met him earlier besides a slight nervousness, which could be easily attributed to the dinner itself. He would have definitely liked her, but just what by the nine had she seen in Thor?

Lack of judgment aside, Loki still hadn't yet any actual reason to dislike her yet.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Foster. I hope you will enjoy my establishment and this evening."

Odin however gave him plenty reasons to hate him. Moreover, Odin made a point of viewing his restaurant with disgust, so he made sure to show his contempt with his eyes when he turned to his former parents.

"Odin. It's been awhile" The old man merely grunted and walked past Loki to Thor.

"Now where exactly are we to dine in here?! The drive was long and I'm famished. I do hope your ... establishment proves worth the trouble we went through, Loki. However, I do not wish to fight"

'Then don't.' the raven haired male thought and resisted the urge to deck the older male.

He would not give them the satisfaction.

Turning back to face his mother, Frigga just watched him with her beautiful, sad eyes. He despised it.

"Loki, my son. Oh my son."

But even now, after all these years and anger he could not deny her a hug, he even craved it. If anything would keep him sane tonight it would be her. Maybe there was one good thing to come out of this evening after all.

Taking her arm, he led her and the others away to the prepared table.

"Oh darling it looks beautiful!"

Loki might have had a small establishment in size, but it was the most well known, praised and infamous restaurant in the state. Normally he was booked full for months and had to keep a waiting list for those poor unlucky ones, but for tonight he made sure to close it for the evening.

All but one big round dining table had been removed from the hall, a delicate bouquet artfully arranged in the middle. It was even stunning by Loki's standard and he was notoriously hard to please. Yet, when he saw Odin's infuriating distasteful twist of his mouth, he immediately wanted to rip all of that work apart and throw it in his face.

"Since we've all arrived, we should start-"

"OH my god, so sorry to be late! Seriously Jane, you should have seen those last emergencies, I swear- Oh. Hi, everyone! heh..."

He would murder the Norns and feed the remains to Odin. Nicely cook and tempered with the sweet cries of agonies.

"What. are. you. doing. here?!"

Stark merely lifted his hand to his neck awkwardly, almost embarrassed for a second, before his smooth character took over. "My bad... hi Loki." Narrowing his eyes he glanced back to Jane (the poor creature was holding her face in her palms. He had no sympathy left whatsoever) and repeated his question.

"What is Stark doing here?!"

"Hey!", came the indignant hiss from his right. "Dude, I'm standing right here."

"And I'm ignoring you! Jane?" Raising her head, she looked up to him, with caution. (She was definitely smart, she knew better than most to guard her tongue. What a shame, really.)

"Ah, Mr. Odinson-"

"Loki. Don't call me that."

"R-right. Loki. You see... I don't have any family left besides my uncle in Toronto. But he couldn't come, and since Mr. Stark-"

"Tony, dear!"

"TONY is basically my sponsor since I've graduated from school, he has become somewhat family and kindly agreed to come to dinner. I- I didn't know, or else I-"

"Don't." Facing Stark he sighed. "Very well Stark. Just sit down and try at least to pretend to have manners"

It wasn't that they hated each other, reflected Tony later at dessert. But… well… At least he hoped Loki didn't hate him. Seeing as they truly don't have anything against each other. Tony had to keep wondering though. What had happened to the boy he met all those years ago and who was this man now. The fact that Loki had changed was obvious, though Tony supposed, puberty definitely favored him.

Not once he would have thought that his childhood crush-friend would simply reappear again. He hadn't even known that Loki was in the city. Shameful, really. But no matter what glares Loki sent his way, he was determined only to smile back. He hadn't known that _**Thor **_had been Jane's chosen one. He hadn't actually really remembered if Jane hadn't left a note on his lunch on his desk and asked the portiere to remind him to come to that address at 9. Which really, couldn't it have been ten? He hadn't even had properly time to shower and dress accordingly.

"I'm so happy Thor found such a wonderful young lady like you Jane!" Mama Odinson touched Jane's hand."I know you will be able to keep that hot-head of a son of mine in check" Jane smiled in embarassement. "I hope I can live up to that high picture you have of me, Mrs. Odinson. I'm afraid I'm not as perfect as you envision." "Non-sense dear! You are a hard working, brilliant young woman and modest at that.", Frigga winked, "But most of all you make my boy happy" At Jane's blush, Frigga leaned back and continued her meal with a triumphant smirk.

Tony didn't even need to look at Loki to know that he was bemused at the whole display, especially since Thor looked like e was ready to dissappear into the floor.

Suddenly, Frigga caught his eye, and that woman still had a way of looking into your soul, even after all these years. (He would swaer to his deathbed, there had to be some magick-y thing in their blood, like please. Just look at their names, no matter what Loki said about honouring their ancestors and origins).

"Tony, my boy, I can still call you Tony right?"

"Yeah, mam, I-"

"Oh my!", the woman grinned. "Still as adorable as before! Look at this flush, Odin. Tony dear, I can even begin to start on how a doctorate suits you."

If one annoyed glare could kill, the burn on his side, curtesy of Loki, would suggest this one belonged to that category.

"A-actually mam, several. Doctorates, I mean. I made a doctorate in IT before I started my medicine study."

Frigga chuckled. Her smile was soft when she replied. "Well I suppose we always knew you were a genius like our Loki."

"Che!"

The disgruntled sound, had been no other than Odin. Tony really just tried to ignore the man and his obvious... distaste and glares towards his person and Loki, for Jane's sake, really. And Loki, if he was truthful. So he really forced himself not to look at him or Loki, or else he was sure if he said something Loki would murder him, judging by his tense shoulders before.

"W-Well." Frigga's face had turned into a tight mask and she visible forced whatever she wanted to say down before turning with all her class to Loki.

"My _son._ I have to complement you, my dear. This is the most wonderful dinner I ever had. You truly are gifted." Her face softened as she looked at her son.

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

With a significant look to her husband she dug into the dessert, that garçons brought over.

Tony was sure if he took his knife into the air, he could operate the awkwardness and tense feeling that settled over the table like black skin cancer.

Instead he took his spoon and ate the most delicious dessert he ever had, not yet spoiled by the whole evening.

Nursing his aching head and hand, Loki swallowed some painkillers, before falling into bed and swearing to never again repeat this ordeal again. Pride be damned. Especially if Stark was involved. He turned in his bed to he was facing the ceiling. Just what was Stark's deal? To reappear so suddenly into his life...

Not that he was ignorant of Stark Hosp. belonging to that child man, no. But he made sure when he moved to chose a city were Stark wasn't working. He was the heir to the Stark emporium, and he wouldn't have deigned to work at this local, so terrible normal and definitely not rich communal hospital. At least not the man he remembered. Loki rubbed his temple with his uninjured hand.

He definitely should just forget that today happened at all. Sighing he attempted to sleep, purposely ignoring the years old memory in the back of his mind.

It seemed life was somewhat pitying him, for excluding his hand, nothing happened the next few days and he was spared from having to meet Stark again. He supervised his minions, those that hadn't scrambled in yesterday's mess, and glared at anyone who even looked like they wanted to ask him something. It turned out pretty effective, he surmised.

It didn't change the fact he had to go back, to check up his hand. As loathe as he was to do it, he needed his hand and by the nine, Stark was the best in his field.

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd be back. To me at least, I mean…" Tony started when Loki was in his examination room. The raven haired male sighed and leveled Tony a carefully blank look before saying;

"I believe in your... professionalism enough, to think you'll keep personal matters out of this. Make sure that my hand will be fine, and there should be no problem."

Tony scoffed. At least the snark hasn't changed.

"Very well your highness, show me your hand. Come on."

Loki walked up to him from the door threw his bandaged hand at him. Honestly, he had missed him. His hand still had this grace to it that seemed to fill the man to the very core. The hand was covered with signs of labor, yet they still felt nice to the touch. He wondered what it would feel like to feel these hands on him again. When he bandage was gone, he inspected it.

"You know, lady luck seems to like you. Any other person and the cut would have needed surgery and they would be writhing in pain." He raised his eyes." How are you holding up?"

Suddenly, he didn't know if he was just talking about the pain anymore. No matter how different they were, he still knew how to read the look on Loki's face. That dinner had to take a toll on him. His gut churned and he wondered about past life choices.

But he wasn't going to wallow in regret. Not anymore.

"- you know, if you ask someone a question you should listen to their answer." Why could this man throw all his charm and assured attitude right out the window? Still, he had to grin at the amusement glittering in those green eyes.

"What can I say? Your beauty distracts me." And there it was, the almost non-existential tinge of colour on those pale cheeks. His grin widened.

"If you want it to heal up completely, don't put too much pressure on the stitches. Keep the bandages clean and for god's sake, don't work. We need to make some rehabilitation exercises of course, but that doesn't mean you're allowed near any kitchen utensils then. Until I give the get-go hon, you stay put. At least if you care for your hand, that is."

Between his lecture Tony got everything he needed (distilled cleaning water, compresses, bandages. With clean, disinfected hands of course) and started working on Loki's hand.

"You never told me."

At first he thought he had misheard, yet he still looked up from the hand he had gently cradled in his hands.

"About... Obadiah. And your father."

His stomach suddenly seemed made of ice. Well known anger threatened to come up from his stomach, coiling and lashing out. It took a few seconds for him to rein it in. Apparently too long for his opposite.

"Stark, listen for once in your-"

"Hmm… You know me, easily distracted and all that." Tony said with a soft hum as he inspected the hand. The kept beinng astounded by the other's luck. Any onther person, the cut would have been nastier. Any deeper and the hand would have been injured enough to require a surgical intervention.

"As I recall, it was never this bad." Loki said, sarcasm dripping from his dry voice. _Two can play this game_.  
Tony carefully redressed the wound and didn't free the hand from his clutches.

"You dissapeared."  
His voice was nothing more than a murmured breath, but Loki heard him anyway. Loki turned his head away slightly from him; his tone had been devoid of emotion. No accusation, no bitternes, nothing but stating a fact. Nevermind what he felt inside. The clusterfuck of his emotions wouldn't help him here. Not with mouth tighened as he observed the other.

"I did nothing that wasn't unnecessary." was his answer, and wasn't that true? "I learnt that the world is an crual place. As you are aware." He didn't even try to keep the accusation out of his had aimed for detachment, but Loki of course had none of that. No one beat Loki in this game and his hands let go, Loki knew his point had come across.

"I know." As Loki reclaimed his hand he asked, his voice deceptively light.

"So all chummy with you and big guy then? I mean, it was _generous_ of you to host that dinner with _daddy dearest _there..."

He regretted it the second it came out of his mouth. He knew he was being unneccessarily cruel. Loki's eyes were hard as stone and Tony really cursed himself and his asshole-knee jerk reaction.

He really needed to savlage this whole thing before Loki stood up and walked out.

"I'm sorry. That was... unneccessary."

The raven snorted.

"Hey. I'm trying here. You just... know how to push my buttons. _God damn it Lokes_", he dishaveled his hair with his hands. "This whole thing. I- I'm still not over it, and now... I finally see you again and ... I missed you, you jerk." _Fuck. _Loki eyed him with an undefinable look. He really should listen to Pepper and install a brain-to-mouth filter.

He threw it all in the air, he was done with all this.

"Before you kill me, yes, I miss you and_ damn it Lokes_, don't tell me you didn't. Even if just for a second._** Don't you lie to me**_." He didn't care that his voice had an desperate edge. Loki was still there and and that was was mattered.** Loki was still listening.**

"You- You just dissapeared! And I couldn't find you. Thor refused to talk about what happened and I-. Loki I was _so fucking worried_!"

The last thing he saw was Loki's eyes widening and flashing, glistering with anger and maybe some uncast tears. That was the only warning he got before the slap and his ears rang.

"You. left. me _**there."**_

Loki breathed, so many emotions and raw painh packed in that one, simple statement.  
"You claim to _care_. To have missed me. Yet you had no qualms letting me take the blame. You knew. I _told _you, you knew and you_** didn't come**_."

He was panting, his breath heavy and fast; his eyes cast to the ground.

Tony barely noted the burning in his cheek. Some cooling would help that. All he could do at the moment was stare at Loki.

Suddenly everything made sense. Everything.

"Loki." His voice was calm. "I- I never got a message."

Loki fliched as catching a physical blow.

"Don't lie to me-"

"_**Loki.**_" Loki's eyes finally met his."I don't know what you are talking about." And those green orbs reflected the same panic Tony was sure were in his.

The first thing that shot through Loki's mind was_ 'No way.'_

The warm, brown eyes he remembered from his childhood were starring at him, wide and shocked. With all the sincerity and determination of the world when he repeated himself.

"I don't know what happened Loki. Why you pushed me away. Why you ran. I know it has something to with Odin and I admit, I-." Tony rubbed his face. "I didn't have the guts to go after you, I thought you hated me, later, after you didn't show up... or contact me after a month._ Lokes_, I...", his words were in a sort of ramble that only three people could decipher; Loki was equally pleased and baffled to find out that he still was under them.

_It couldn't be_. And yet...

"The point is… I never left you. Lokes, I… I'm not losing you again. Not this time." Tony concluded, his glaze feverish.

"_**Why should I believe you?"**_  
His chest ached with something familiar; _'Hope'_ his mind provided. It made him freeze. He really needed to kill that voice in his head. In a moment, he took the sentiment and buried it deep down in his consciousness. Even now, Tony's expression never faltered.

"Because I will prove it to you. Just gimme a chance." He put his hand into his pocket and pulled something out. Loki felt his throat constrict and his breath freeze at the familiar sight.

By the nine realms, Stark was holding up the penny Loki gave him back then. The penny with his birth year on it.

_'Awesome!' Tony beamed like he had given him the world._

_'Thanks Lokes! This will be my new lucky charm, you'll see!' _

"Do... Do what you wish." He was tired, so very tired.

"I cannot stop you but... Stark. Don't try to fool me. In any instance. Or you'll _pay_.", he spoke just before he turned to leave Tony and the forsaken hospital behind. He wished the memories would stay there as well.

"I wouldn't expect anything less.", the man told him before he was out the door. After all, no matter what time had passed, Loki was still Loki. Painful threats inclusive. It still made him hesistate for a moment.

The raven stopped in his tracks. No way Tony would miss this chance.

"So how about starting slow?" Loki turned with an arched brow. "I heard you make a mean coffee..." Tony said with a wink, causing Loki to regard the genius with disbelief. Looking him dead in the eye Loki deadpanned in a dry voice, "Great strategy genius. Win your old flame over by drinking his coffee."

"Hey!"He made sure to drive his fake ourage to 100% with a pout. "I was thinking about paying, you know, like any other dutiful customer. One who knows what your natural hair looks like!" His grin widened. There was that lovely flush again. Riling Loki up was just as much fun as back then.

Harrumphing in a unimpressed fashion, Loki turned and went to the door.

"Whatever. Do what you want. Just don't hinder my people at the job. And keep your hands to yourself or Sif will kick you right back to this place. As patient."

His only response was to chuckle at the closing door.

He honestly was just about to strangle Stark when he was ignored once again. He had enough of passive humiliation for a life time and he had no need for Stark adding to it. But then his eyes changed and he saw the anger, Tony's dark side. Apparently some things didn't change even after all these years. (It was of no consequence that his stomach turned uneasily at the sight. He refused to name a part of it excitement and glee. He wasn't the only one changed by those years.)

Being the benign person he was, Stark didn't lash out. It was all he could do give him a derisive snort right then. After the bloodshed was surprisingly avoided, and some revelations he had gone home, unable to stand Stark's presence anymore.

Loki closed his eyes. Sitting at the bar-section of the hall he used his healthy hand to rest his pounding head in. He just hoped Sif wouldn't find him and let him savor his well-deserved scotch in peace.

He loved his place. It was small, but his. After the disaster that was the Incident, with a capital I, he fled home in a rush with nothing but a bag full clothes, a blanket and his personal account. Just enough for renting the place, renovating the few things he couldn't fix himself and keeping him alive.

It turned out perfect.

He opened a small cafe in the bar-section he made in the in the back of the hall. He worked all day and then slept in the hall itself with some blankets after closing. It was hard, but worth it.

With his "mean" coffee as Stark has dubbed it, he was able to hire help soon. Sif being one of the first after she hunted him down from their home town. She had enough of pining after Thor, especially after he got a girlfriend he was serious about. (Jane he supposed now in hindsight). His small meals proved popular as well and soon enough that 'the trickster's place' soon enough had name and the plans of an exclusive restaurant spread.

As soon as possible, Loki closed the place down for the week and got an apartment. When they opened again, they still kept the cafe open over the day, but his nights, those belonged to the exclusive and rich.

Yet, even after making a name for himself, without even the scratch of his "family's" influence help, it seemed all didn't matter to the great Odin. He would always be despicable to Odin, undeserving.

He sighed.

And then, there was Stark.

Genius, billionair, playboy, philantropist.

The only one he had ever considered as his friend back then. The boy with his horrible mouth that made him smile and his impeccable charm. The boy who never came, when their fathers blamed and yelled at Loki. He stopped his train of thought right there.

Thinking of Stark just gave him a migraine.

The days turned to weeks and Loki hadn't seen Tony even once. It seemed that he had completely forgotten his 'promise'. Even another doctor checked his wound, although Jane would send furgitive glances his way.

He still wasn't sure if he forgave her for her involvement with Thor, and bringing Stark to the dinner.

As things stood he was almost able to forget that he had ever met Stark again. Going home, he suddenly realized that it was almost winter. The cold wind bit into his arms despite his black leather jacket. The only thing actually warming him was his green scarf. Most leaves were gone and had left the few trees around this area bare. He definitely needed to stack up some things for the restaurant before it snowed. Starting a mental list, he walked down the sidestreet that led to his building.

Only when he almost reached the door he saw the man on the steps, crouched against the door frame, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, the other under his chin. His eyes were closed and his head was threatening to fall into the coffee at this rate. He walked the last steps to him and took out his phone. Seldom he was so glad that phones had camera these days.

Clattering sounds came from the kitchen,while his teeth clattered from the cold. Tony rubbed his arms. He really shouldn't have waited over 2 hours on the stairs. It really would have been thesensible thing to do, a Pepper thing. But after he had been gone so long, he had to see him immediately. Even if he froze his ass off.

Looking around he regarded Loki's place for the very first time. And while it was not what he had imagined, it was exactly how he thought it would be: typical Loki. The walls were a plain but classy light grey, there was only one plant in the whole appartment besides the those for cooking in the kitchen, but it was clear it wasn't placed there by Loki himself. Tony felt a tiny prick in his chest at the thought. Facing away from the offending object, the rest was very similar in the regard that it was classy as hell. Gold and Green reigned the place, giving it a feel of grandeur, without it actually being thrown into your face. The leather couch didn't help reigning Tony's imagination in _at all_. (He really should invent a stop button for his brain). Massaging his temple he turned back to the kitchen and tried to get his fidgeting feet under control.

His focus was broken as the sounds faded away and were replaced by a delicious smell. His mouth watered instantly. He knew from talk that Loki was a genius in that regard but he had never really known. Pepper tried to cajole him into going there several times, since he wasn't exactly short on money and fit perfectly into his reputation (never his personality but he learned to fear Pepper in this- "Puplicity is everything, Tony! If you want to get your freaking burger do it incognito or at home, but if I ever see you trying to haul one of our clients, sponsors or events ever AGAIN in these ... places, I'll will kill you. _Painfully_. **Do you understand**?" Never resist Pepper and her heels, especially when she is pointing them threatingly at you. Those things should really be liscensed as weapons already, _geez_). Not that he would admit it but he had been to chicken to agree.

"Do you want to eat or continue to question your existence? In either case, please be so ... kind to remove your presence from my couch, thank you."

Loki was smirking cockingly from the doorway inspecting his nails. Tony felt his face heat up. He really, deaperately needed to stop spacing out in his presence. Really.

"You know, you could help this poor frozen lad on your couch. Warming him up by joining him." Wink done and served.

The result was dissapointing, as Loki lent away from the frame and started to go back. He only threw over his shoulder the remark:

"Seeing as it's the "poor lad's" own fucking fault, he shouldn't whine and actually warm himself over a nice hot breakfast, done by a chef." Tony didn't miss the the veiled accusation in the voice, nor the pride at the last statement. "Moreover moron, there's "mean coffee". That ... brew you brought was anything but coffee. Morelikely chemical infested witch brew."

Chuckling softly Tony followed Loki and admired a leather covered backside. Leather, really suited Loki.

"You do realise that ogling won't warm you up?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but my blood is warming." He raised his eyes to look into his eyes. Loki's face could have been made from stone. He cursed his mouth, when he saw his eyes change.

The hidden fire in those sapphires. He swallowed down the weird feeling blocking his throat.

"Hmmrph, now you said mean coffee?"

That was when he finally saw the food on the table.

_"Jesus Christ._ Lokes!..."

If anything, he resumed, he had to give Loki an amusing and satisfying sight with his hands in the air, eyes wide and mouth gaping wide open.

"Today on menu: The trickster's breakfast special. Bacon, eggs and our hown own pancakes, finished off by a rich flavoured coffee Loki deluxe. Enjoy."

The bastard fucking _bowed_.

- Two months later-

If you keep following me around like that, Stark, people will think you are stalking me.

The man at the counter just grinned. "No way! I'm too handsome for that. They'll just think your pretty boyfriend is checking up on his stunning chef of a partner." There was that irritating wink again. He _had _to be doing this on purpose.

"What is it? The_ fourth _time you showed up this week? Don't you have to, you know, _work_? Or is the mighty Stark above these things?"

"Actually-", he rose from the chair, " I wanted to ask if you wanted to came over tonight. I was thinking about a cosy dinner á la moi, and that movie I know you want to watch but won't admit to it."

He smiled his most charming smile.

"What makes you think I will agree?"

"I don't. I just really hope because I desperately want you to.", he said quietly and his smile softened to this one smile Loki once thought had been for him alone.

His waiter chose that moment to get him. Apparently everyone but Sif was being a disaster in the kitchen again.

Before hurrying to the kitchen to salvage whatever he could, he took Stark's hand and the pen from the counter. His work done, he dissappeared.

_Pick me up at 9_

_Choose your movie wisely_

At one last glance over he shoulder he just saw the man jumping into the air. Sif was wise enough not to mention his soft smile to his face.

"Okay, hon, care to explain that nice shiner you have there? I'm pretty sure when I left, you hadn't a purple prize in your face."

"If you value your life, shut up.", said person muttered trough their teeth. Nevertheless, Loki accepted the bag of frozen peas from Tony's hands.

"Oki-doki, I get it." He raised his hands." Two weeks of dating do not make me immune to your murderous inclination, got it!" Jumping from the couch Loki was sitting, he went back to the kitchen and got scotch for the two of them. Filling two tumblrs, he put Loki's on the living room table before sitting across him.

"Soooooo... Thor?"

He pointingly ignored the glare aimed his way.

"Pfff- please. It's not rocket science. The only ones able to give you a shiner and such a rotten mood are Thor and Odin, and I know for sure that big daddy's back in his golden mansion. Process of elimination, dear Watson."  
Loki just rolled his eyes and raised the tumblr to his lips and took a sip.

"I'm still trying to understand, how you can drink this stuff!", he grimaced.  
"Although I suppose it fulfills it's purpose."

This elicitated a grin on his face. His scotch resolved almost everything.

"So... back to the shiner" At least the glare was annoyed now. Mostly.

"Since you are sooo bent on knowing what happened, let me give you a tiny tip: Thor was at "Ginny's" yesterday."

He wasn't really sure what to do with that information. Apparently it was evident on his face, because Loki huffed and rolled his eyes before he elaborated.

"At your break time"

... and it hit him like a brick.

"Damn it. He saw us together, didn't he?"

The asshole just raised his eyebrow as to say finally, I thought you were a genius.

"Ok ok ok. So how did this end up in a shiner?"

Loki's face darkened and his eyes turned into ice.  
"He dared to actually say to my face, that I quote: 'What the hell are you thinking, brother. Have all your senses taken leave. Father will be furious. How can you use Stark in this way, just to anger me? Have you really fallen so low, brother?'"  
He chuckled darkly.

"... Honestly? I don't know what to say." This made his lover snort.

"Of course you don't. Even know-" Loki took a deep breath.  
"I lost it. We had a screaming match and I insulted him, Odin and his freaking fiancée. The latter earned me this ... enchanting addition to my face."

Now it was his turn to snort.  
"I can't can't say that that punch was fully unmerited." He leaned back and pointed with his finger to Loki, countering his glare.  
"I get that you both try to murder each other, but leave Jane alone. She's a brilliant and perfectly nice girl, and I have seen you two talk. You like her."

Rolling his eyes, he went to fill his glass again. "Nevermind, I'm done with the oaf and I'm tired. If you are done here, I'll be in the bed."

Tony just sighed. When Loki got like that, it was better to leave sleeping dragons lie. He just hoped, both would cool down enough later, he really would end up killing someone if this continued.

Finally, he turns up for the last time at the hospital. His hand was almost back to normal, and to be truthful, if he went never again to a hospital it was still too soon.  
Tony could definitely forget any thought he had about Loki and this dreadful place.

Sitting and waiting for his turn, he was slightly surprised to see a a civilian clothed Jane striding up right to him. Raising from the chair, he was just about to greet her politely when she got into his face and he felt the sting of her hand.

She had slapped him.

"T-This is for Thor!" Her breathing was fast, and she looked like she was about to face a dragon. But her eyes were fierce and she stood her ground.

... He definitely decided then, he liked her. Thor made a good choice for once.

"I-... I can't believe I am doing this, but even if Tony fires me for hitting his boyfriend, I had it. I don't care what happened between you and Thor back then, but both of you, _grow the fuck up _and resolve it like adults."

Taking a deep breath she continued with a slight flush on her face.  
"If you excuse me, I have to deal with a sulking Thor now and give him the same piece of mind. Jesus Christ. You both are worse than five years old. You know your brother can be dense sometimes, so if he doesn't get it, _spell it out_, for god's sake."

And with that Loki was left stunned with a burning cheek.

"You know, you weren't really an angel back then. Actually-", he streched out on the bed, "none of us two were. _Man_, I can't believe she slapped you." Slowly he turned onto his stomach and watched Loki put on his black skinny-jeans and admired the bottom as long as he could.

"Eyes up, Stark." Loki wore his trademark smirk like the ass that he was, before he turned serious again.

"Same here, believe me I was as... stunned as you were. Tony... I... can't even look at him. He laughed at me. At my _gift_. He laughed and _threw it in my face, _before running to father."

"And you made him suffer for it, for years."; he rubbed his forehead.  
"Aren't you tired? I know you still care."

Loki, now fully clothed, sighed and sat beside Stark. Slowly he ran his hand through the brunette's hair.  
"I do, and that irks me more than anything."

Sitting up, he dislocated Loki's hand and while he missed it, he put an arm around Loki's shoulder and touched their foreheads.

"If you wanna murder Odin, I'll be the first in line to help you. But Lokes... Thor has grown. He was a fucking stupid ass of a teenager, yes. But so were we. He still loves you and I'm tired of seeing you two hurt each other. Just... talk to him. You don't have to be best buddies from one second to another again. But both of you can try to understand each other...", he cupes Loki's cheek.  
"And who knows... All I want is to see my lover and one of my best friends happy again."

Loki just looked at him with an unfathomable expression before kissing the life out of him. Not that he complained.

"You know, I like her."

"W-what?" Thor swirled around from the low stone wall he sat on. The wind was sharp and spread his hair like a golden curtain when he faced his brother on the hospital roof.

"Bro-... Loki.", he closed his eyes. "Are you here to mock me?"

His ears picked up his brother's light steps as Loki came closer.

"Actually, no." And the pure sincerity in Loki's voice made him open his eyes and face the green fire that belonged to his brother. Those very dangerous and deceiteful flames.

Loki passed him and sat down on the wall, where he just sat moments ago. He never looked at him he just signalized with his hand for Thor to sit down.

Sighing softly he complied.

It was rare for Loki to seek him out after their fights, and he wouldn't be the one to miss this chance. He missed too many before, which had let them into this situation to be honest.

Jane would be proud at this enlightment he supposed and grinned for a fraction of a second.

His brother still seemed disturbed by it, before he focused on the city below.

"I-..." Thor still couldn't believe his brother was actually trying.  
"Thor. Your lady spoke to me today, and she... she made me realize something. Something I should have realized a long time ago." He tore his eyes away and looked into his eyes.

They were determined.

"I-... I loved you more than anything back then, and as much as I didn't want to anymore, I still do. I am angry, resentful even, whenever I think back. But... I don't want to fight anymore. I'm... tired." Loki sighed and put his head into his hands.

"I do... realize now, that I might have ignored my part in all this. My silence and ... other stuff. And put a lot of my hate of Odin onto you. And for that... I", he grimaced, "I ..._apologize."_

_"Gosh,_ that tasted horrible, ugh!", he made a face, sticking out his tongue like he had eaten a foul fruit.

And he really couldn't help it, he _laughed._

His baby brother just glared at him. Before he could go, he gripped his arm, smiled at him and bear hugged him into stupor.

"Brother, if you _ever _thought you would stop being my wonderful, irritating baby brother you are _sorely_ mistaken."

And if Loki relaxed into the hug and returned it even a little, Thor made sure not to acknowledge it in any way.


End file.
